Sheogorath
Sheogorath (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of Madness. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Shivering Isles, otherwise known as the Madhouse, or "The Asylums" by the Imperial Census of Daedra Lords. It is separated into two communities: Mania, the fantastic, colorful side, where art enthusiasts and insane revelers reside, and Dementia, the horrific, dark and ominous side, inhabited by those with the darker side of Sheogorath's blessings. Sheogorath is attended by his Chamberlin Haskill and the Nobles of his realm, the Duke and Duchess of Mania and Dementia. Biography Earliest mentions Sheogorath is one of the few Daedric Princes whose creation may be linked to the change or destruction of an Aedra; others include Malacath and Meridia. Aldmeri creation stories attribute his creation to the removal of Lorkhan's "divine spark". In one of these myths, he is described as the "Sithis-shaped hole" of the world. However in an interview conducted by the Imperial Libraryhttp://www.imperial-library.info/node/2234 Haskill states this interpretation of the creation of Sheogorath may not be the case. Assisting the Hero of Daggerfall In search of the Mantella in the Aetherius realm known as the Mantellan Crux Sheogorath appeared and helped the hero in accomplishing their goal.Events/Questline of Shivering Isles , a location ruled by Sheogorath.]] At the end of the Third Era Sheogorath sent and invitation to Tamriel by way of a strange door in Niben Bay. The Madgod demanded a mortal Champion to face his foes. Throughout the course of the expansion, the Champion of Cyrodiil learns that Sheogorath is in fact Jyggalag, the Daedric Prince of Order. He tells the Hero that at the end of every era he bocomes Jyggalag again, and lays waste to his own Relam. After the Champion eventualy deafeats Jyggalag he explains that in ancient times he was one of the more powerful Daedra Lords. The influence of his sphere was so great that the other Daedric Princes grew jealous. They cursed him to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most.Events during the quest "The Prince of Madness" At the end of every Era, Jyggalag is allowed to take on his true form once again, and bring order to his realm, an event known as the Greymarch. After the Greymarch, however, he is transformed back into Sheogorath, who spreads madness upon the realm once more. The Champion can end this cycle by defeating Jyggalag during the Greymarch occurring at the end of the Third Era. This releases him from his curse, allowing him to remain in his true form instead of transforming back into Sheogorath. After defeating Jyggalag at the end of the expansion, the Champion is named the new Sheogorath.Events/Questline of Appearance Sheogorath's avatar may surprise those who have only heard his name and of his Sphere. He often appears on Nirn as a well-dressed elderly gentleman, which many mortals do not expect. The reasoning behind his appearance is to lead unsuspecting mortals down the path to insanity, "The Golden Road." It is later believed that the Hero of Kvatch gains immortality by replacing him as the new Madgod. He reappears in . In the quest The Mind of Madness. In which the Dragonborn enters the mind of Pelagius III in order to help Dervenin reunite with his master. The Dragonborn must cure Pelagius' insanity in order to escape. Reverence and worship The Dunmer Originally, Sheogorath was one of the Daedric Princes whom the Chimer , now Dunmer, revered in their ancient ancestral worship. However, when the Tribunal Temple became the dominating religion in Morrowind, Sheogorath - along with Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, and Molag Bal - became known as one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles." He was said to rebel against the Tribunal, and thus worship of Sheogorath became punishable by death. His role in Dunmeri culture is to test them for any psychological weakness, and is associated with the fear other races have of the Dunmer. When he rebelled against the Tribunal, Sheogorath tricked the moon Baar Dau, inspiring it to hurl itself at the city of Vivec. Sheogorath justified his actions by claiming Vivec was built in mockery of the heavens. Vivec is then said to have frozen Baar Dau in its descent, and the moon swore itself to the Tribunal's service forever. Today, the Tribunal Temple requires a pilgrimage to this moon, called the Shrine of Daring. 's mind.]] The Khajiit Sheogorath is one of the many prominent Daedric Princes in the culture of the Khajiit people. In the Khajiit myth of creation, Sheogorath is called "Sheggorath." He is known as the Skooma Cat in Elsweyr. The Empire at Large Sheogorth's status as a Daedric Prince and as a member of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles" has made his mainstream worship largely Taboo. Throughout Tamriel however there are small shrines where the devoted worship the madgod in secret. However there is one holiday that is at least loosley related to Sheogorath. The second of Sun's Dawn is when Mad Pelagius day is celebrated. According to Gwinas on this day there are great festivals and invocations at the shrines of Sheogorath. Artifacts There are five artifacts made by Sheogorath which are known on the mortal plane. The best-known of these is the staff known as Wabbajack. It can transform a creature into something else, though it is impossible to predict the result. This artifact can be found in the games Daggerfall, Oblivion, Skyrim and Online, after doing tasks for Sheogorath, as part of certain quests. Another artifact is the Gambolpuddy glove, which fortifies half of the user's attributes while draining the other half. Gambolpuddy is seen in Morrowind, where it was found under a pillow in Ald Daedroth. His third artifact is the Fork of Horripilation, a fork which drains the user's magicka. It was given by the Statue of Sheogorath in Ihinipalit, in St. Delyn's Canton's Waterworks in Morrowind. The fourth artifact worth noting is the Staff of the Everscamp. This unique artifact in Oblivion summoned four Everscamps who could be neither banished nor killed. The fifth artifact of Sheogorath is the Spear of Bitter Mercy which can summon a Frost Atronach wherever the holder of the staff points the staff. The last artifact and Sheogorath's main symbol of rulership is the Staff of Sheogorath which freezes all foes in place. Invocation Sheogorath is one of the easiest Daedric Princes to summon. Although his official summoning date is the second of Sun's Dawn, Sheogorath can be summoned any time there is a storm occurring or through an offering of a wolf or bear pelt. Another method of invocation is to leave an offering of yarn, lettuce and soul gems and his shrines in the mortal world. Personality and traits Sheogorath savors the act of driving mortals insane or making them perform actions which can be seen as trivial or silly. He is completely unpredictable and often comments in nonsensical or otherwise socially unacceptable statements. He often refers to the removal of entrails and has a curious obsession with cheese, which is taken to near hysterical levels in Oblivion. Despite being completely mad Sheogorath displays incredible intelingence and insight. He is invested in the affairs of Oblivion as seen in being part of the compact of Sotha Sil in 2920 and his mention of attending the "parties" of the other Princes . He has also shown to be capable of not only manipulating mortals, but other Daedra Lords as well. In some famous cases he manipulated Malacath into killing his own son, defeated Hircine in a battle of beasts, and beat Vaermina at her own game. Sheogorath's attitude reflects the madness over which he rules. He spreads the madness of the Shivering Isles in Nirn and beyond. As one of the "Four Corners of the House of Troubles," he is known for a rebellious streak. He speaks with an exaggerated mix of Irish and Scottish accents, which is likely to be a stretch from his usual voice for when he is angry. This may be a legacy trait from his appearance as an Irishman/Scotsman in an earlier Elder Scrolls game. As the Greymarch progresses however Sheogorath's accent will become progressivly less exagerated as he will begin to have "moments of clarity" the closer he comes to becoming The Prince of Order. A region in Morrowind, Sheogorad, is named in his honor. Conversations Reunited with master Dervenin: "Master! You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to..." Sheogorath: "Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead, shall we?" Note: the preceding conversation only occurs when the Dragonborn is inside the mind of Pelagius. Quotes Oblivion *''"I'm so happy I could just tear out your intestines and strangle you with them!"'' *''"Jyggalag! He is the Prince of Order. Or biscuits...no, no, Order! And not in a good way. Bleak. Colorless. Dead. Boring, boring, BORING! And not a fan of my work, I can tell you. Hates it, hates me. You've seen his knights. Not the warm and cuddly sort."'' *''"Jyggalag's forces are gathering in The Fringe... And I HATE IT when people gather forces in my Fringe!"'' *''"I once dug a pit and filled it with clouds....or was it clowns.... it doesn't matter, it didn't slow him down. But it really began to smell! Must have been clowns. Clouds don't smell, they taste of butter. And tears."'' *''"... and OUT comes the intestines! And I skip rope with them!"'' *''"I'm a little busy here! I'm trying to decide what to have for dinner. Oh, how I love to eat. One of my favorite things to do. Go talk to Haskill, he's got more brains than a brain pie! Ooh...brain pie... perfect! ...Care to donate?"'' *''"I hate indecision! ... or maybe I don't. Well, make up your mind. Or I'll have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrowcatchers. I love those hats!"'' *''"Ta! Come visit again! Or I'll pluck out your eyes, ha ha ha!"'' *''"Jyggalag Malacath is more popular at parties! And Malacath is NOT popular at parties!"'' *''"Wonderful! Time for a celebration... Cheese for everyone! Wait, scratch that. Cheese for no one. That can be just as much of a celebration, if you don't like cheese, true? You've run a maze like a good little rat. But no cheese for you yet. Well, maybe a little."'' *''"And Xedilian? Seeing as you're standing here, I assume you've succeeded. Or you're terribly confused. Or really lacking in good judgment."'' *''"The Isles. THE ISLES! They're a wonderful place to be, except when they are horrible. Then they are HORRIBLY WONDERFUL! Good for a visit! Or for an eternity."'' *''"YOU dare interrupt ME? Only I interrupt me! Like just then."'' *''"You're making my teeth itch!"'' *''"It'll move mountains! It'll mount movements!"'' *''"Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am."'' *''"Woops! I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one! Who puts cats in bags anyhow? Cats HATE bags."'' *''"You really shouldn't have done that. Enjoy the view."'' - If the Hero attacks him. *''"Now get out of here before I change my mind....or my mind changes me."'' *''"Wondering why I let him/her go, don't you? I can see it in your face... mostly in your eyes. I may take those from you when all of this is over."'' Skyrim *''"More tea, Pelly my dear?"'' *''"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweet, homicidally insane Pelagius. What would the people do without you? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old?"'' *''"You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for that Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting..."'' *''"You know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous times! Butterflies, blood, a Fox and severed head... Oh, and the cheese! To die for."'' *''"H'afrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day!"'' *''"Was it Molag? No, no... Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of King Lysandus? Or was it... Yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall."'' *''"Jolly good guess. But only half right. I'm a mad god. The Mad God, actually. It's a family title. Gets passed down from me to myself every few thousand years."'' *''"WRONG!! Actually, you do. Sort of."'' *''"I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it."'' *''"Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. If not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness. Charmed."'' *''"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?"'' *''"Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind..."'' *''"And as for you, my little mortal minion... Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my... Oh, just take the damn thing."'' *''"You take care of yourself, now. And if you ever find yourself in New Sheoth, do look me up. We can share a strawberry torte. Ta ta!"'' *''"Ah! Good, good! No more barking at all hours, and chewing up my slippers. You used the hemlock, then? Damned good idea! I... Um... We're not talking about Barbas, are we? Clavicus Vile's... dog? Oohh... awkward."'' *''"Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? A summons? Wait, I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine? Those are my favorite."'' *''"You know, you remind me of myself at a young age. All I cared about was riding narwhales (sic) and sleeping in honeycombs and drinking babies' tears. Word of advice, if you ever ride a narwhale, mind the pointy end."'' *''"Do you mind? I'm busy doing the fishstick. It's a very delicate state of mind!"'' *''"Mortal, insufferable."'' *''"Now surely even you know about Pelagius' decree? On his deathbed - oh, and this was inspired - he forbade... death! That's right! Death! Outlawed!"'' *''"Hmmmm... "Fixed" is such a subjective term. I think "treated" is far more appropriate, don't you? Like one does to a rash, or an arrow in the face."'' *''"Time to go I guess, let me check everything. Clothes? Check. Beard? Check! Luggage? Now where did I leave my luggage?"'' Online *''"Look Haskill! Forky's back! It's so nice to see him again! Oh. And good to see you too, mortal. I guess."'' *''"The game is a foot. Or a leg. Or all manner of severed limbs!"'' *''"Ah, my little mortal. I'm a man of many personalities, but tell you what? They're all very fond of you."'' *''"Catch? Such an untrusting soul. If there were a catch, I'd say it's that two of my guests are murderous cannibals."'' *''"It's been so long since we had guests. You would have loved my old Uncle Leo, back in the day. Charming dinner conversation, when he wasn't bringing up old girlfriends. Literally, regurgitating them. Nasty habit."'' *''"Why do I need a reason for everything? Mortals, mortals, mortals! Always needing a reason to do things. For example: people think light chases away the shadows! I prefer to think that without a few lights, there'd be no shadows to enjoy."'' *''"I should make you fight Narwhals on the open ocean. I should make you run a gauntlet of angry Argonian concubines! But I won't. Book's yours."'' *''"No need to worry your pretty mortal head. The Wabbajack, it unleashes the potential in everyone. The unrecognized essence of artistic beauty that swells and beats within the-- Look, you want the book? Whack some folks with the Wabbajack."'' Gallery Sheogorathdagger.jpg|Sheogorath himself as depicted in . Mw sheogorath.jpg|Sheogorath's stature depicted in . Sheogorathobliv.png|Sheogorath's shrine as depicted in . Sheogorath (Online).png|Sheogorath as he appears in . Dialogue in Trivia *Sheogorath's dialogue in Skyrim may suggest that he is the Hero of Kvatch; that the character became Sheogorath in the events of the expansion. This is referenced twice by Sheogorath, first with his mention of having been at the Oblivion Crisis "for that whole sordid affair" and also with his mention of his position being passed down from him to himself every few thousand years. *He also mentions butterflies, blood, a Fox, a severed head, and cheese. These likely reference the beginning of Shivering Isles, the Blood of the Daedra/Divines main quest, the Gray Fox of the Cyrodiil Thieves Guild and the severed head of Mathieu Bellamont's mother. The cheese may be in reference to Sheogorath's Daedric Shrine quest in Border Watch. However, it is also possible that, being an insane Daedric Prince, he was able to watch the events. *An interesting point to note is that there is no certain reason for Sheogorath to watch the Cyrodiil affair. He, being a form of Jyggalag, is one of the most hated Daedric Princes among the Daedra. Dagon is unlikely to converse with him. Also, he only chooses to mention the events of Oblivion, and not that of Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online or Arena. Sheogorath's intention was, according to Haskill, for the Hero of Kvatch to mantle him. *If the player attacks Sheogorath in Oblivion, they are frozen in place, as Sheogorath calmly says, "You really shouldn't have done that." and tells the player to "Enjoy the view." The player is then teleported into the sky above the Shivering Isles, causing them to plummet to their death. *Sheogorath is the highest-leveled NPC in . *Once the questline is started, if Sheogorath is summoned at his shrine, he will be very disgruntled, saying, "Why are you summoning me? You have things to do. Things I told you to do!" He will, however, give the quest. *Sheogorath's accent is said to be a mix of both an exaggerated Scottish and Irish accent by his voice actor, Wes Johnson. *It's possible that Sheogorath's line "A good day to you sir. I said good day!" is an inexact quote from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *The setting in which Sheogorath is first seen in Skyrim resembles the Mad Hatter's tea party from Lewis Carroll's most famous work, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Due to his nature as a Prince of Madness, Sheogorath's name may be derived from H. P. Lovecraft's Shoggoth. *Sheogorath mentions a "Stanley", who he says is a talking grapefruit from Passwall. This could be a reference to the video "Stanley and the Pineapple", in which a man named Stanley meets a talking Pineapple. *Sheogorath is one of the only Daedric Princes known to have had an affair with a mortal, namely Relmyna Verenim *If Sheogorath is summoned using Console Commands in , and forced to go into combat, he will use Expert level Destruction spells and can conjure a Dremora Lord. *Sheogorath is the only NPC in Oblivion to have a beard. Appearances * * * * ** * * Sources * * es:Sheogorath de:Sheogorath ru:Шеогорат uk:Шеогорат fr:Shéogorath Category:Daedric Princes Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Online: Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Online: Males